House of Total Drama
by peddiegirl101
Summary: The Anubis House gets accepted into the show (courtesy of Amber) Total Drama Remix, which includes 13 of the characters from Total Drama. What will the challenges be? What teams will compete? What friendships will form? What rivalries will happen? Which realtionships will last? And, most importantly: WHO WILL WIN ONE MILLION DOLLARS!
1. Chapter 1

"It's here! It's here!" Amber squealed, opening the large letter. "Yes!" she squealed again and ran into the living room.

"Amber, dearie. Slow down before you get hurt." Trudy looked up from the dining room table. "What's all your excitement about?"

"We got accepted, Trudy!" Amber exclaimed.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what for." Patricia said from the couch that she was sitting on with Eddie. The couple had been watching videos on YouTube with their own commentary while Mara quietly read a book across from them. That is, until Amber busted in the room screaming with delight.

"To _Total Drama Remix_!" Amber smiled widely. "I entered us _weeks_ ago, but they _finally_ replied!"

"Woah, wait. 'Us' as in the whole house?" Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Duh!" Amber rolled her eyes. "I had to send in a video of everyone, first, though."

"What videos did you send, Amber?" Mara asked, her interest peeking.

"You reading, Willow dancing and stuff, Alfie and Jerome pranking, Nina and Fabian talking, Patricia and Eddie making out, ect., ect." Amber beamed.

"_Amber_!" Patricia groaned. "Me and Eddie snogging? You _had _to send that in?"

"Yeah, Amber. Yacker and my love life is _our_ business. Not some producer's." Eddie added.

"Does it _really_ matter? We're going to be on _TV_!" Amber screeched.

"Really?" Eddie asked, perking up slightly.

"Yes!" Amber nodded eagerly.

That night at dinner, after Amber had made the big announcement to everyone, Mara produced even more news.

"You know, Amber." She began. "There _is_ a prize involved if you happen to win on this show."

"There is?" Jerome asked, sitting up in his chair, wanting more information.

"Did I not mention that?" Amber asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, you did _not_!" Jerome said.

"How much money, exactly, Mara?" Eddie asked.

"One million U.S. dollars." Mara smile. "Which is approximately—"

"A _lot_ of money!" Alfie finished.

"Amber, when do we leave?" Nina asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Amber smiled at her returned friend.

Patricia choked on her water. "Thanks for the warning, Amber!"

"Does this involve missing school?" Mara asked. Fabian nodded, thinking the same thing.

"Of course! But don't worry, I already cleared it with Sweetie."

"Gee, thanks Dad for keeping me in the loop." Eddie said. Patricia snorted at her boyfriend's cluelessness.

"I would suggest hurrying up and packing, then, sweeties." Trudy proposed.

"Yes!" Amber agreed. "Go!"

And with that, everyone scattered off to go and pack. Each housemate also thought about the new adventures and drama that could occur on the island. If only they knew how much.

**So… Stepping away from my usual angst and drama and going for a bit more humor! Let me know what you think! This is also my first Total Drama fanfic, AND my first crossover, so we'll see how this goes! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back, campers!" Chris said to the first boat of teens. This boat had been filled with 12 of the old Total Drama stars.

"_Why_ am I here again?" Heather groaned as she stepped onto the dock.

"Probably for the million dollars!" Owen laughed.

"Or maybe you love nature! Or, ooh! Ooh! I bet you like hanging out with all of us!" Izzy exclaimed, hopping on Owen's back. "Yee ha!"

"Yeah, that's the one." Gwen sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes.

"For sure." Her boyfriend, Duncan, followed close behind her.

"When do we get to meet the new people, Chris?" Cody asked as he struggled to lift his suitcase onto the dock.

"Very, _very_ soon." Chris held a finger on his chin. "Don't you worry."

"I hope they are sociable." Dawn said quietly. "I would love to read their auras."

"Oh, you'll get to know them quite well!" Chris evilly laughed.

"The Lightning is ready for his competition! Hit me with your best shot!" Lightning said, running past Trent. Lightning bumped into Trent's guitar case and fell into the water.

"Hey watch it!" Trent said as he picked his guitar case back up.

"Ready for anything, huh?" Cameron teased as he took a deep breath, smelling the familiar stench of the island. "Still hasn't changed."

"I really hope these new competitors are friendly." Zoey said quietly to Mike.

"Yeah, me too. These guys aren't exactly the most welcoming bunch." Mike responded.

"You'll be surprised, trust me." Chris said, laughing again.

"Uh oh." Gwen said, making a face at Duncan. "That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, it is. For me and the ratings, anyway. Don't know about you." Chris shrugged.

"Great." Heather responded. "Just what we need. More geeks that can't handle good humor."

"I wouldn't call your shenanigans good humor." Dawn quietly murmured.

"What was _that_?" Heather stood tall in front of Dawn, obviously trying to intimidate her.

"Nothing." Dawn mumbled back.

"Is that them?" Zoey asked, looking out on the horizon. Sure enough, there was a boat heading their way.

"I think it is!" Chris nodded. "Be ready to meet your new competition, campers!"

The boat, which was speeding, quickly stopped in front of the dock, jerking the teens riding the boat backward. This caused Amber to bump into Alfie.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking at Alfie holding hands with Willow. She could _not_ believe that she left Alfie still loving her, then she comes back and he's in love with another girl!

"Total Drama campers, meet the Anubis House!" Chris motioned back and forth in between the two groups of teens.

"Ew, okay, what's that smell?" A British redhead said as she got off the boat.

"I don't know, but it smells worse than Alfie's dirty socks." The blonde American boy behind her crinkled up his nose at the odd scent.

"Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller." Chris introduced them to the Total Drama teens. "Now, the producers and I enjoyed the… interesting video you sent in."

"We did _not_ send that in!" Patricia said, blushing slightly. Eddie laughed at reference to the video of them making out that Amber had sent in.

"Yeah, that was Amber." A tan girl with black hair said as she stepped onto the dock.

"She's to blame for all of our videos." A boy behind Mara said.

"We should _really_ keep a better eye on her." The American girl who was holding hands with the boy said.

"Mara Jaffray, Fabian Rutter, and Nina Martin." Chris continued introductions.

"Yeah, maybe you guys _should_. But you'll thank me soon enough, don't worry." A blonde assured them.

"Amber Millington." Chris motioned to Amber, who curtsied.

"Alfie!" A strawberry blonde exclaimed. "Look at this place! I bet there are lots of birds and squirrels!"

"Yeah, I bet you're right." The darker boy said, struggling to carry both of their suitcases.

"Willow Jenks and Alfie Lewis, everyone." Chris established.

"You can call me 'The Amazing Alfredo' if you want." Alfie said. "Where's the food?"

"You don't want it, _trust_ me." Duncan said from his spot next to Gwen.

"Nah, I think I do." Another British blonde said. A tan girl with brown, curly hair and a couple holding hands followed narrowly behind him.

"Mick Campbell, KT Rush, Joy Mercer, and Jerome Clarke." Chris introduced. "Now that you're all familiar with the new campers, let's get on with the show!"

"But Chris, we don't know them." Nina pointed out.

Chris walked over to Nina. "_I_ run the show! Let _me_ decide who gets to know who!"

"Okay…?" Nina said, clearly backing off. She and Fabian shared a confused look.

"Since we have a new cast and you guys don't know each other very well, I decided that it would be best if I had _you_ pick the teams!" Chris nodded eagerly.

"But sir, that doesn't make _any_ sense." Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Will you new people _quit_ arguing with me?!"

"Nah. It's fun seeing you irritated." Patricia sassed.

"Yacker." Eddie whispered and nudged her with his elbow.

"What? It is." Patricia shrugged.

"_Anyway_," Chris began again. "Let's pick teams!"

**Hehe I'm evil, I know. But the teams' chapter will come up soon! I already have the teams planned out; it's just a matter of me writing the chapter. **

**Here are the people who are from Total Drama in this story: Gwen, Duncan, Dawn, Trent, Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Heather, Lightning, Cody, Izzy, Owen**

**And Anubis: Mick, Mara, Patricia, Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Joy, Jerome, Willow, Alfie, Amber, KT. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen up, campers!" Chris called to the teens. "We're picking teams now!"

There were several groans and protests, but Chris continued. "The team captains are: Zoey, KT, Eddie, and Heather. The order is: Eddie, KT, Zoey, and then Heather."

"_Who_ picked the order?!" Heather demanded.

"Shush. Do _not_ interrupt me!" Chris rolled his eyes. "Go!"

"Hmm…" Eddie pretended to think. "Yacker."

"Good choice." Patricia smirked at him.

KT looked at her choices. She knew Fabian probably wouldn't get chosen until close to last, so she picked him.

Zoey smiled, knowing exactly who to chose. "Mike."

"Alright!" He exclaimed and gave Zoey a high-five as he took his place next to her.

"I hate to admit it, but Gwen has made it pretty far almost every season so… Gwen." Heather sighed as Gwen took her place.

"My turn." Eddie rubbed his hands together. "You look athletic." He said to Lightning.

Lightning quickly rushed over and slung both of his arms around Patricia and Eddie. "The Lightning strikes again!"

"Great plan, weasel." Patricia said to Eddie as she shrugged Lightning's arm off of her.

KT scanned over the other teens. Being the nice person that she is, she decided to choose Cody, who jumped with joy when he was chosen.

"How about… You." Zoey pointed to Willow.

"Oh, I can already tell that we are going to have lots of fun!" Willow nodded eagerly. "Squeeee!"

"Right…" Zoey gave Willow a friendly smile.

"You. Blonde sports boy." Heather pointed at Mick. Mick silently walked over, unsure of how to react.

"Jerry!" Eddie smirked.

"No." Patricia whined. "I thought we were going to have a good team. It just keeps getting worse and worse!"

"Nah, I know you love me, Trixie." Jerome teased.

"Please, please, please? KT, please?" Fabian begged his team leader.

"Okay, okay!" KT laughed. "Nina, you're in."

Nina smiled sweetly and thanked KT as she took her spot next to Fabian, who took her hand.

"Cameron." Zoey said simply. He smiled, glad he was chosen.

"Bubble boy was picked!" Lightning laughed loudly. Right in Patricia's ear.

"Hey, shut up, will you?" She snapped. Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to help calm her down.

"Pick me!" Alfie exclaimed to Heather.

"Fine. You." Heather rolled her eyes, making sure everyone saw.

"How about me! Over here! Izzy hasn't been picked yet! Pick me! Pick me!" Izzy exclaimed, jumping around Eddie, waving her hand in his face.

"Just pick her." Patricia sighed.

"…Izzy?" Eddie started. "Do you want to be on our team?"

"Yes! YES!" Izzy nodded. She quickly sat down on the dock, dangling her legs swiftly in the water. She became silent as quick as she had become wild.

"Okay then." KT said, surprised by Izzy's actions. "I'm going to go with guitar boy here." She motioned to Trent. He smiled and took a place next to KT.

"Dawn, care to join our team?" Zoey asked the blonde. She smiled and nodded.

"I sense a team with a great aurora." Dawn calmly said.

"Oh, you see auroras too?" Willow excitedly asked.

"I sure do. Yours is very… bright."

"Aw, thank you!"

"Cut it out, freaks!" Heather commanded. "Team! Who do I pick?"

"Pick her." Mick said and pointed shortly at Mara.

"Fine. Nerd girl." Heather rolled her eyes. Mara smiled slightly and looked down, avoiding eye contact with Mick.

"Ah, dude! Nice Mohawk!" Eddie said to Duncan. "You're _so_ on my team!"

"Sweet." Duncan gave Eddie a high-five as he walked by.

"Hey, who do I pick?" KT whispered quietly to Trent.

"Pick Owen." Trent said softly back. "He's like a big teddy bear."

"Okay, Owen?" KT waited for someone to step forward. To her surprise, the heavier of the teens stepped forward.

"Awesome! I can't wait to start up the challenges!" Owen laughed and stepped up to his team. "We're going to be _awesome_!"

"Pick Joy." Willow whispered to Zoey.

"Joy." Zoey said. Joy smiled and stepped forward.

"What?!" Amber screeched. "_I'm _last picked?!"

"And it's just my luck to be the last one to get to pick." Heather sighed. "Get over here."

"At least I'm on the same team as Alfie." Amber mumbled, barely audible.

"What was that?" Chris asked.

"Nothing!" Amber quickly responded, rushing to meet her teammates.

"Campers, your cabins are numbered '1', '2', '3', and '4'. Eddie's team is team one, KT's is team two, Zoey's is team three, and Heather's team is number four. Girls are on the left side and guys are on the right side. There is a wall in the middle, do not worry. Unpack your bags and hurry back for your first challenge!"

**Wow, thanks for all of the input! (: And let me know what couples you want to see, what drama you want to go down, and ANYTHING else! It'll get fun when the challenges get started because most of it will be you guys voting for who should get voted off! This will be a fun ride, I promise. **

**And the reason I've been sooooooooooo bad for updating lately (sorry!) is that I've been extremely busy and my main story is Our Time Together right now, and I do believe most who are viewing this one have seen the whole 'One Summer' Peddie series I have going on right now, so… Yeah. Anyway…**

**IDEAS ARE ACCEPTED! (:**

**See you soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Campers! Listen up!" Chris called to the teens, which had separated into their teams already. "Your first challenge is easy! Thought I'd take it easy on you since this is the first challenge."

"Good, because I do _not_ want to break a nail." Amber said, admiring her manicure.

"If you have to, you _will_, do you hear me?!" Heather threatened her teammate.

"Fine." Amber rolled her eyes. "No need to go all Patricia on me."

"Hey! I heard that!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Hey! Shut_ up_!" Chris commanded. "Geez. Teenagers."

"Watch the negative energy, Chris." Willow shook her head.

"I said _shut up_!" Chris yelled again. "Anyway, your first challenge is a repeat. I thought it was about time to renew this challenge."

"Uh oh. I do _not_ have a good feeling about this." Gwen sighed.

"Get in your bathing suits and meet me at the top of the cliff." Chris motioned to the overhang where the very first Total Drama challenge had taken place at.

"Oh no." Owen squeaked.

"Why are we up here exactly?" Patricia asked her boyfriend.

"We'll find out soon enough." Eddie nodded toward Chris.

"Maybe some of you remember this challenge." Chris said, moving so that he was in the center of all the teens. "All you have to do is dive into the safe area below, in that ring. Avoid the other areas because they're filled with sharks, blah, blah, blah."

"Whoa, back it up." Joy said. "_Sharks_?!"

"Of course. It wouldn't be much fun otherwise, now would it?" Chris replied. "And, like last time, anyone who doesn't jump wears a chicken hat _and_ risks getting voted off."

"I am _not_ wearing a chicken hat!" Amber exclaimed.

"I guess you will be jumping, then." Chris said simply. "Team one, you're first."

"We're team one, right?" Jerome grumbled to Eddie.

"Yep." Eddie sighed. "Okay, team. Who's first? Yacker?"

"Nah ah. _No_ way am I going first." Patricia quickly shook her head.

"I don't see the big deal." Izzy shrugged. "I'm going in!" she ran and jumped of the cliff.

"Izzy!" Eddie groaned and followed the rest of his team to watch her land into the water. They cheered when her head popped up in the safe ring.

"Okay, guys! One down, five to go!" Eddie cheered.

"Lightning's going next!" Lightning rushed to get to the top of the cliff. "Lightning!" he shouted as he jumped off.

"He's not falling into the ring." Patricia pointed out as they watched Lightning descend.

"Hope he can swim well, then." Duncan replied. "Or maybe a shark bite or two will knock some sense into his pea-sized brain."

Patricia snorted at Duncan's lame joke. Eddie noticed this and volunteered Duncan to go next.

"Whatever. It's not like I haven't done it before." Duncan shrugged and jumped.

"Jerry?" Eddie asked.

"How about our team leader goes next?" Jerome suggested.

"Nah, I need to make sure everyone goes down first."

"Come on, Jerome. If you can escape Rufus, you can do this." Patricia reassured him. She heard Fabian cough loudly behind her, but she waved him off.

"Right. Thanks, Trixie." Jerome took a deep breath and then jumped. Thankfully, he had landed n the shark-free area. He gave out a shout of pride when he realized it.

"Come on, Yacker. It's all up to us now." Eddie said, taking her hand. She nodded and they took the large jump together.

"How romantic." Amber mused.

Eddie's team had all made it to shore. Even Lightning, who only suffered a few scrapes from rocks. Izzy pulled the team in for a group hug, and the lighthearted team didn't argue.

"Team two" Chris exclaimed.

"Alright, guys!" KT smiled at her team. "Who's first?"

"Come on, Fabian. We can do this." Nina gave Fabian a small wink and pulled him b his hand to the edge. Nina was first to jump off. Fabian had to other option, so he leapt off close behind her.

"How about… Owen?" KT asked.

"Alright!" Owen exclaimed.

"But wait until—" Kt began, but Owen shrieked and jumped off. "The others are out of the way." KT quietly finished.

"Who's next?" KT looked at the rest of her team. "Cody?"

"No, no, _no_!" Cody said. "I did it once, I am _not_ doing it again!"

"Do we have a chicken here?" Chris asked the team.

"I—" KT started.

"Yes! We have a chicken!" Cody said, snatching the chicken hat from Chris.

"Take the other way down the hill to meet your team at the shore, then." Chris said, a grin tuggin at the corners of his mouth. Cody sighed and did as told.

"Okay, that leaves… Two." KT sighed. "Are you going to chicken out, too, Trent?"

"No way! We can do this!" Trent nodded reassuringly at KT.

"Okay." KT smiled at Trent once more before he jumped off. "I guess that just leaves me."

"Are you going to do it?" Chris asked loudly.

"I'm going to do it." KT confirmed. She stood at the top of the cliff. "If I can defeat an evil Egyptian goddess, I can do this." She watched as Trent swam to shore, where her team was waving at her to jump. She took the leap.

Down below, the team cheered when KT made a small splash into the water inside the safe ring.

"Only one chicken! Good job, team!" KT smiled at her team.

"Team three! Let's get this show on the road!" Chris announced.

"Okay, guys. We can do this." Zoey said to her fellow teammates. "Who's first?"

"I'll go." Dawn calmly said.

"Okay." Zoey nodded. She watched as Dawn took a final deep breath before jumping off. Faint humming could be heard as she fell. "Next?"

"Ohh. That's really high up." Willow moaned as she looked down.

'Do you think you can take it?" Zoey kindly asked her.

Willow stood for a second before responding. "Yes. I can take it." She took a deep breath, muttered something only she could understand, and leapt.

"Okay, well we're good so far. Who wants to go next."

"No _way_ am I going into shark-infested waters. That's too far for me." Joy shook her head. "Sorry, guys." She took the hat Chris was holding out for her and began her journey back down the hill.

"Anybody else want to chicken out?" Zoey sighed.

Cameron slowly raised his hand. "Sorry, Zoe." He took a chicken hat and began walking down the hill, not too far behind Joy.

"Are you going to chicken out, too?" Zoey asked Mike.

"No way! Come on, let's do this!" Mike yelled and jumped off quickly.

"And… it's just me." Zoey sighed and jumped off, screaming as she felt the wind surround her.

"Two chickens for team three!" Chris proclaimed. "Heather's team, you're up!"

"Let's make one thing clear! Every single one of you _will_ go down that cliff. I will let you chose. Your way or _my_ way!"

"I'll go first." Mick volunteered. "I want to get this over with."

"Just go." Heather sighed. She rolled her eyes as Mick soared downward. "Next!"

I guess it's my turn." Gwen stepped forward. "Here I go…" she took a small step and then let herself fall.

"Next!" Heather called. When no one stepped up, she narrowed her eyes. "Who's going next?!"

"I—" Mara began to volunteer, but then backed off.

"I heard something come out of your mouth. You're going." Heather said, pulling Mara to the edge. "Just close your eyes. But _after_ you already know you're in the safe zone."

"Oh? But—" Mara was interrupted by a small push from Heather. "Fine!" She sighed. She exhaled loudly one last time before jumping off.

"Sorry, but I can_not_ jump off of a cliff!" Alfie shook his head.

"Fine. One of you can skip." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Uh, I _so_ don't do cliffs either." Amber said.

"Oh, you're going in." Heather said. When Amber shook her head, Heather quickly pushed her off of the edge, sending her right toward the safe ring.

"Here I go!" Heather leaped off of the edge.

The teens waited for Chris at the shore, four of which were wearing the embarrassing chicken hats.

"There's _got_ to be a catch." Duncan said to his team. "There's _no way_ Chris would make our challenge that easy."

"Great." Patricia rolled her eyes. "Can't wait."

"Campers!" Chris announced as he approached the group. "Here are your results: Team one won with no chickens and team three lost with two chickens."

"What's our reward?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, we kind of forgot about that." Chris said. "Stupid interns. So, your reward is a bag of marshmallows."

"Awesome!" Izzy exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. The rest of the team just moaned.

"As for the losers?" Chris chuckled. "Well, you're sending someone home tonight."

**Who do you want to go home? Cast your vote! Here are your choices: Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Willow, Dawn, and Joy. Let me know, or else I will choose! (:**

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

*Campfire ceremony*

"Let me go over the rules again for you newcomers. The person who does _not_ get a marshmallow is who got voted out." Chris said. "Mike." Chris threw Mike his marshmallow.

"All right!" Mike quickly shoved it in his mouth.

"Willow." He threw another marshmallow. "Dawn." He paused for a moment. "Zoey."

Zoey breathed a sigh of relief as she ate her marshmallow.

"So," Chris began. "That leaves Cameron and Joy." He looked at the two of them. "And the person who is _not_ going home is…" Chris paused again.

"Quit with the dramatic pause and get on with it!" Cameron insisted.

"Sorry to say that Mr. Whiny-pants here gets the marshmallow. Joy, you're the first camper to be voted off." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" Joy stood up. "I didn't even _want_ to be here, anyway! Fine, vote me off, but I'm _sure_ that anywhere but here will be better than here!"

"In honor of a new season, we have a new method of transportation. Say hello to the 'Hot Air Balloon of Rejects'. The Reject Balloon for short." Chris laughed.

Joy rolled her eyes and stepped onto the hot air balloon. "Floor's yours, haters!" she called as the balloon took off.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow's challenge will _not_ be as much fun, trust me." Chris said to the campers. The teens groaned and left to go to their cabin. "Until next time on Total! Drama! Remix!"

**Yeah… Bye, Joy! She got voted off by one vote. Which isn't saying much because she only had two votes total, but whatever! ;P**

**I DID get several ideas last chapter from reviews, and I AM thinking about them! I may or may not use them yet. I haven't quite decided. **

**Until next challenge, Adios! **


End file.
